


Desideratus

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny Farm Escapee, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: “You ok there Speccy?” Noct called out from somewhere behind him.“What?  Oh, yes, I’m f…”He never got the rest of his response out, his vision suddenly clouded by a puff of purple dust.  He coughed, jerking away and sprawled back on his hand, the other fanning in front of his face.  Blinking to try and clear his vision, he coughed again, and inadvertently drew more of the purple substance into his lungs.  He rolled to his side, coughing, his hearing muffled, vision bleary through tears.Gods, he loathed the Vesperpool.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 61
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect passive participle of dēsīderō “desire", dēsīderātus (feminine dēsīderāta, neuter dēsīderātum)
> 
> so, another of the prompt WIPS I have been working on.  
> Never tried this one before. Sorry the chapters are so short compared to my usual, but it was either that or make them a little too long, and for the sake of leaving things on a more appropriate ending point, I cut each chapter where I felt it fit.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Laz <3

Ignis sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

Trudging through undergrowth around the Vesperpool was not his idea of fun, but then it wasn’t anyone’s he supposed, except maybe Gladio’s. Slapping at yet another insect that was attempting to eat him alive, he grunted as his foot tangled in a root. He landed hard on his knees, wincing at the pain that shot through his thighs, face to face with an odd flowering plant.

“You ok there Speccy?” Noct called out from somewhere behind him.

“What? Oh, yes, I’m f…”

He never got the rest of his response out, his vision suddenly clouded by a puff of purple dust. He coughed, jerking away and sprawled back on his hand, the other fanning in front of his face. Blinking to try and clear his vision, he coughed again, and inadvertently drew more of the purple substance into his lungs. He rolled to his side, coughing, his hearing muffled, vision bleary through tears.

Gods, he loathed the Vesperpool.

Noct leaned down beside him, placing a hand to his arm. Ignis hissed, the touch zinging through his system.

Well, that was odd.

“Hey, Iggy,” Noct murmured through Ignis’ haze.

Ignis rolled onto his back, panting harshly, “I am alright…I think.”

Noct pursed his lips, “are you sure, you look kinda…dazed. Did you hit your head?”

By now, both Gladio and Prompto had halted and returned to see what was wrong.

“Wow, Iggy looks high,” Prompto blurted when he skidded to a stop beside Gladio.

Gladio grunted, bending down to peer in Ignis’ face, “huh, he kinda does. What happened?”

Ignis groaned, “I am _not_ high.” He sat himself up gingerly, rubbing his abused knees. “I tripped and that blasted flower sprayed me with something,” he muttered, gesturing towards the plant. Three heads swung around and then back to Ignis.

“Uhh, Ignis, there’s no flower, just rocks and grass.”

Ignis blinked at Noct uncomprehendingly. “What?”

“I said, there’s no flower there.” Noct waved his hand around. “There’s no flowers anywhere around here.”

“Oh,” Ignis mumbled, confused. He winced, Noct placing his hand on his arm again. “I…I must have been mistaken.” Noct squeezed his bicep, the same zinging sensation racing through his veins. Whatever had happened, it must have affected his senses somehow.

Maybe the suddenly not there flower _had_ made him high. Maybe.

Gladio held out his hand to help him to his feet. Ignis clasped the Shield’s hand in his and stumbled as he was pulled upright, thudding against his chest, uncharacteristically uncoordinated.

“Woah, Igs, I think we best get you back to the haven,” Gladio grumbled, holding Ignis at arms length to get a good look at him. Whatever he saw had Ignis genuinely worried.

He turned to see Noct biting his lip and suddenly Ignis couldn’t focus on anything else. He was fascinated by the way his white teeth pressed into the dusky pink of his lip, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Yeah, he’s high,” Prompto squeaked. 

Ignis went to argue but got distracted by the way the light hit Noct’s hair, making it a deep midnight blue. He buried his hands in it, cooing at the silky softness, oblivious to Noct’s shocked expression. When Noct reached up and grabbed his hands, Ignis beamed at him, stepping in, nuzzling Noct’s cheek. Noct gasped and pushed him back, Ignis whining at the loss of contact. Why was Noct pushing him away?

The three other men wrangled Ignis back to the haven, Gladio resorting to throwing Ignis over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes when he kept getting distracted. Ignis rested his elbows on Gladio’s back, cupping his face in his hands, sappy expression on his face as he blinked lazily at Noct who was following behind. The attention brought a flush to Noct’s face which made Ignis grin.

Gladio deposited Ignis in the tent, hand to his chest when the Advisor tried to exit and find Noct.

“No, nope, c’mon Iggy, you need to stay in there for me,” Gladio insisted.

Noct looked like a deer caught in headlights, unsure what to do. Ignis was pleading with his eyes, big and green, looking so fucking sad that the Prince just wanted to help him, but he didn’t know what to do.

Prompto waved his phone, “I’m gonna call Sania, maybe she knows what’s going on with him.” He looked to Noct, “what did he say about that plant, you know, the one that we couldn’t see.”

Noct frowned, “I believe him, he wouldn’t lie about something so stupid and he was trying wave something out of his face when I found him.” Noct sighed, “obviously _something_ got him, he’s acting…weird,” he added in a whisper.

Prompto and Noct startled at Ignis’ vehement shout of “No!”

Gladio backed away, hands out, trying to placate the suddenly irate Advisor, “ok, no problem Igs, I’ll just…yeah.”

Ignis stood in the doorway to the tent, hands on hips, “I am perfectly fine,” he muttered, swaying slightly. He felt a little dizzy perhaps, but other than that…

Well, he did feel rather warm as well.

“Speccy,” Noct said softly, approaching slowly.

Ignis’ gaze snapped to Noct, smile blooming on his face, “Noct.”

“Ok, so we let Noct deal with him,” Prompto whispered to Gladio who stood scratching his head at Ignis’ behaviour.

Noct glanced over his shoulder as he herded Ignis back in the tent, “contact Sania, maybe Dave and Ezma, Kimya too, we need to make sure he’s ok.” He yelped as he was yanked into the tent, “I’ll look after him and keep him quiet, just…”

Prompto leaned down, peering into the tent to see Ignis resting his head in Noct’s lap, lazy smile on his face as Noct petted his hair helplessly.

“Get him to tell you what he can remember about the flower or plant or whatever it was so we can tell Sania.”

Noct nodded distractedly, running his fingers through Ignis’ hair, looking more than a little shocked by Ignis nuzzling his thigh like a contented cat.

“Speccy,” Noct murmured when Prompto left, “how do you feel?”

“Hmmm,” Ignis hummed, “warm. I’m warm.”

A cool hand landed on his brow, “yeah, you kinda are,” Noct mused. “Do you feel sick or anything?”

“No, feel comfy.”

“Comfy?” Noct blinked down at Ignis, more than a little weirded out by the lack of formality in Ignis’ speech. “Wow, whatever it was did a number on you. Can you tell me about the flower?”

Ignis snuggled further into Noct’s lap, wrapping his arms around Noct’s middle, sighing in contentment, “I remember purple dust…pollen. It got up my nose, Noct.”

Noct snorted at that, “yeah, I’m guessing it did.” He scratched his nails against Ignis’ scalp making him moan appreciatively. Noct stilled for a second, then resumed when Ignis made a querulous little noise of complaint. If Ignis _were_ a cat, he’d be purring.

“I tripped over something and I think the flower thing was purple too…maybe.” Ignis frowned, “then it spat at me.” He looked up at Noct, “I didn’t like that.”

Noct laughed, shaking his head, “no, I expect you didn’t.”

“I like you though,” Ignis mumbled, feeling sleepy. He yawned and snuggled into Noct, eyes slipping closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis woke early in the afternoon, unsure if it were the same day or not. He could hear the muted voices of his companions outside the tent.

“Desideratus Flower, that’s what Sania said it might be, at least it sounds like it from what Iggy told Noct about it.” Prompto sounded concerned, if a little amused at the same time.

“Desire Flower?” Gladio laughed. “Seriously? Igs got hit with a _Desire_ Flower? What the fuck?”

Noct’s voice was a low grumble, sounding distinctly annoyed, “c’mon, it’s not funny. He’s burning up.”

Ahh, sweet, gentle Noct. Ignis smiled, a little dopey as he lay on his bedding. “Noct,” he whispered, enjoying the way the name rolled off his tongue. He sprawled on his stomach, not even remotely interested in getting up, grinding his hips into the soft bedding. He didn’t even question why he was doing what he was. Just that it was helping to relieve the itch beneath his skin.

“What’s it gonna do? Make him wanna cook more?” Gladio’s booming laugh cut through Ignis’ haze, making him halt his actions. He huffed, annoyed. Cook? He really didn’t feel like doing that at all. His inclinations at that moment were decidedly of a more licentious nature. Somewhere in his foggy brain, he felt some concern, but it was outweighed by the fire racing through his veins. He ground down again. Ahh, that was better. Almost. There was something missing.

Then Noct spoke again, his voice a melody to Ignis’ ear, calling to him and he began crawling out of the tent.

“Ignis!” Noct rushed over when he spotted him, blue eyes wide and Ignis got a little lost in the deep blue orbs. He cooed softly as Noct knelt down beside him, nuzzling Noct’s hand as it cupped his face. “Shit, his eyes…” Noct grunted, Ignis knocking him back on his ass and crawling into his lap like he belonged there. As far as Ignis was concerned, he very much did.

“Yeah, that ain’t a desire to cook,” Gladio grumbled.

“Shut up!” Noct hissed, attempting to get Ignis to sit like normal, failing dismally. His cheeks were an attractive pink and Ignis immediately reached up to stroke over the enticing colour.

Prompto made a gurgling noise, one that Ignis felt he should be at least interested in, yet he wasn’t.

“Guys, uh…he’s…” He waved his hand in Ignis’ direction, not as his face, decidedly lower.

Gladio choked, “ahhh, maybe we should get him back in the tent.”

“Tent…” Prompto burst out in a fit of nervous giggles. “Yeah, he’s got that covered.”

Noct groaned, “guys, this _isn’t_ funny. It must be a reaction. And he’s gonna kill you when he’s better. You know what, _I’m_ gonna kill you when I get him off me.” 

“No, no,” Ignis mumbled. He very much wanted to stay where he was, thank you very much, please _and_ thank you. He felt less like insects were crawling under his skin where he was. And the light was hitting Noct just right, his blue eyes intense, the glint in his hair, the shine on his lips. Such plump lips.

“We need to know more, did they say anything else?” Noct sounded distressed, something Ignis could not, would not abide, taking Noct’s face between his palms and trying to smooth away the worry lines on his forehead.

“Um, well, Sania did say that the name was kind of _apt_ , if ya get me? Like, he might get…”

“Horny? Yeah, we can _see_ that, Prom,” Gladio snorted.

“Dude!”

“Gladio, for fuck’s sake, will you _shut up,_ ” Noct growled. “What else Prom?”

“Um, she’s checking about what to do to help him. It’s rare so she wasn’t sure, but we have to keep him calm and maybe cool him down if he gets too hot.” He paused, “she did say she remembered that the cure was pretty specific, but she couldn’t say exactly what it was.”

“Will it…will it…” Noct swallowed as Ignis crooned, straddling his lap. “Fuck, Ignis!”

Ignis grinned, pressing his face close, “mmm.” He had an urge to nibble at Noct’s ear, so he did just that, flicking his tongue out over the lobe. Noct squeaked, the grip on Ignis’ arms tightening.

“Did he just…” Prompto yelled.

“Ok, this gettin’ stupid, let me get him back in the tent,” Gladio said. He grabbed hold of Ignis and tried to wrench him off Noctis, only to be growled at. He withdrew his hand when Ignis bared his teeth. “He’s gonna fuckin’ _bite_ me!”

Noct smoothed his hands up and down Ignis’ arms, “hey, Speccy, c’mon, we just wanna help you, ok?”

Ignis purred, snuggling closer and winding himself around Noct, pressing his face into the junction of neck and shoulder. “Comfy here,” he murmured against the skin, then let his lips ghost over the flesh of Noct’s neck. Noct shivered under his attentions, hissing slightly. “You taste so _nice._ ” He opened his mouth to suckle at the skin and whined when a hand pressed against his forehead, pushing him away. He pouted at Noct, lip wobbling.

“He’s burnin’ up.” Noct looked over Ignis’ shoulder, “I’m gonna try and cool him down.” He took hold of Ignis’ face making him focus on him again. Silly man, as if Ignis would look elsewhere. “Ignis, will you come with me, we gotta cool you down.”

Ignis nodded obediently, goofy smile on his face, unfolding himself from Noct’s lap and standing, a little wobbly on his feet. Noct steadied him when he rose, hands to his shoulders.

“Oh shit,” Prompto gasped, eyes wide. “I’m just gonna turn around.” He grabbed Gladio’s arm, “fuckin’ hell, man.”

“Huh?” Gladio grunted. “That’s…wow, I’m kinda jealous.” He tilted his head as he stared at Ignis’ very prominent crotch.

Noct turned, “stop talkin’ about his dick.” He faced Ignis again, determined not to look down, “ok, c’mon, Speccy, let’s cool you down.” Seizing Ignis’ hand he tugged him to the tent to collect some fresh clothing, glaring at Prompto and Gladio as they headed to the edge of the haven, “seriously, he’s fucking sick, and you two are just laughing it up.”

Prompto at least had the grace to look shamefaced while Gladio rolled his eyes. When this was all over Noct was going to enjoy Ignis kicking Gladio’s ass.

Right at that moment, Ignis didn’t care either way, he was more concerned with the view he had.

Of Noct’s ass.

It was a very nice ass. Very nice indeed. Firm. Perky. Right within reach. He discovered it felt every bit as firm as it looked. It fit perfectly in his hands.

Noct spun, blue eyes wide, mouth dropped open, “Ignis!” he gasped, incredulous. His cheeks were pink again. And that was something else Ignis could not help but want to touch.

“You blush so prettily,” Ignis murmured, pressing himself against Noct’s front, curling his arm around Noct’s svelte waist.

Noct squirmed away, Ignis’ hand captured so it could no longer wander over his person, and forcibly dragged him to the nearby stream. Ignis pouted until he realised bathing meant being naked. With Noct.

Unfortunately, Noctis had other ideas. He had helped Ignis out of his shirt, which had Ignis smiling at Noct goofily, then with a quick shove, Ignis found himself spluttering, waist deep in the middle of the stream and wondering how the hell he got there.

“Ahh,” Noct hummed, arms crossed over his chest as Ignis shot him a thunderous look. “There’s my Speccy.” He waded into the water and felt Ignis’ forehead, “yeah, you’re cooler, how do you feel?”

“Rather bloody confused,” Ignis hissed, trying to wipe spots of water off his glasses. “What on Eos is going on, and why was it necessary for me to be saturated like this?” He gave that up as a bad joke and busied himself with sluicing the water from his skin.

“You were hit by something yesterday,” Noct explained. He led Ignis to the bank, but made him sit on a little ledge that was submerged enough that Ignis was still mostly in the water. “You’ve been…weird since then. Sania is checking it out for us, but she said to keep you cool.”

Ignis furrowed his brow, thinking furiously, searching his memories. “The purple flower? That happened, yes?”

“That’s the one,” Noct confirmed. “No-one else saw it, but apparently from your description its called a Desideratus Flower.”

Ignis gaped at Noct, quickly translating the word, “oh no.” He swallowed nervously, “a desire flower. What does it… what does it do to me?”

Noct flushed and Ignis surmised it was not pleasant.

“Well,” Noct drawled. “It kinda makes you…um…a bit excited. Physically.” He gestured to Ignis’ crotch vaguely.

Ignis moaned, covering his face, “oh Gods.” He peered between his fingers, “I have done something, haven’t I, something that would mortify me if I were in my right mind? I can tell.”

“Err, maybe,” Noct said with a wince. He knew full well Ignis was going to be horrified.

“Tell it,” Ignis snapped from behind his hands.

“Umm, well, you’ve been a bit…attached to me.”

Ignis squawked, almost slipping under the surface in his distress. Noct frowned as he watched Ignis try to recover some dignity.

“I apolo…”

Noct clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him, “yeah, don’t. There’s more.” Ignis green eyes widened behind the mildly smudged lenses of his glasses. “Gladio tried to pry you off and you growled at him.” He let his hand drop from Ignis’ mouth. "Dumbass thought you were gonna bite him."

Ignis blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. “I… _growled_ at Gladiolus.” Then his head snapped around to pin Noct with his glare, “what was I doing that required me to be pried away from you?”

“Umm, you were kind of in my lap and you… _lickedmyear._ ” He sucked in a breath and Ignis despaired. The humiliation was not over. “You said I tasted nice, Speccy. Then on the way down here you…ahh…groped my ass and….and you said it was…”

Ignis choked, holding his hand up, guessing what he may have said. His cheeks had taken on a bright red tint. Damn that bloody flower for revealing what he had successfully kept hidden for so long. “I am appalled at my behaviour…” he began, hoping to salvage…something from the situation. He could not bear to lose Noct’s friendship.

Noct clapped his hands down on his drooped shoulders, a mild zing alighting Ignis’ nerves at the contact, “nope, no need. Blame that fucking flower. I know you…you would never do that stuff other wise.”

Ignis was too lost in his own misery to detect the note of regret in Noct’s voice.

“I am sure Gladio and Prompto are highly amused. I am never going to be able to look them in the eye again, and as for you…”

“I meant it, Ignis, no need to worry about me. And as for those two knuckleheads, they’d better sleep with one eye open.” Noct was thoroughly pissed off and Ignis’ brows flew into his hairline.

“What did they do to earn your ire?”

Noct flushed, averting his eyes, “they…look, it’s mostly been dumb jokes, but…I know how private you are, especially about your body, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of, but, I…they were… _looking._ ” His eyes flicked down towards Ignis’ lap, then he caught himself doing it, quickly staring at a point somewhere over Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis instinctively covered himself, despite the fact he was still wearing his pants. And did not have an erection currently.

He wanted to sink beneath the water and never come back up.

Noct turned back to find Ignis looking so dejected and miserable he surged forward to comfort him, “hey,” he murmured, enfolding him in a hug. “Don’t do this to yourself. Please, Speccy.”

Ignis choked down a sob, “I…I can’t even really recall any of it…I have the fuzzy notion that I…I would like you close, but other than that…” He clutched at Noct desperately, so relieved he hadn't alienated him with his behaviour.

Noct squeezed him, “look, I really don’t mind. At least we’re friends, right? And I will never make fun of you over it. I promise you.”

Ignis sighed, “thank you, Noct. That means a lot to me.” He leaned his head on Noct’s shoulder, “at least I am clear headed right now.”

“Mmm, yeah, I think Sania was really right about keeping you cool, but we can’t keep you in the water until we figure out what the cure is. You’ll end up like a prune.” Noct leaned back, but kept his hands on Ignis' arms, looking at him worriedly.

Ignis sighed again, “indeed, however regularly scheduled dips should be fine.”

“Ok, so how about this? Every time someone notices you starting to space out and…uh…get excited, I’ll bring you down here.”

Ignis nodded, “and it’s probably best we don’t subject the general populace to my…behaviour.”


	3. Chapter 3

That plan worked for about six hours.

The dips in the water would assist for about an hour and then Ignis would start to sidle up to Noct, play with his hair, nuzzled his cheek and the Prince would give him a sad look that Ignis didn’t understand before entwining their fingers and leading Ignis back down to the stream. But, he liked the hand holding. Very much.

After the sixth dip, when they again trudged back down to the stream, Noct pushed Ignis under the water, hauling him up and Ignis tugged him close, planting a kiss to his lips.

Noct pulled back, “oh shit.” He surveyed Ignis’ condition, the still dilated pupils, the heavy breathing, the lecherous look, his wandering hands. Yeah, that wasn’t working like before. He dunked Ignis again, just to be sure. Still no change. And this time when Ignis hauled him close, mashing their lips together, he couldn’t help but kiss back before his brain came back on line and he pushed Ignis away.

It was just the flower, only the flower, that was making Ignis this way. Ignis was going to be mortified at what he’d done, and Noct was not going to make it worse by reacting to it. No matter how much he wanted to, especially with the lust laden look Ignis was giving him, despite being pushed away.

He dragged Ignis back to camp, coaxing him into the tent to get him dry, coaxing him to stay put by telling him that he’d join him soon.

“The water isn’t working any more,” he said quietly. “He’s…he’s getting worse.”

Gladio scowled at him, “are you ok? You look kinda…upset.”

Noct grunted, flopping into one of the camp chairs, “of course I’m upset. Speccy’s sick and we still don’t know how to fix it.” He ran his hand through his still damp hair, “the way he keeps getting hot like that can’t be good for him, Gladio.”

Prompto grimaced, seating himself opposite Noct, “Dave didn’t know anything, he said Sania is still lookin’ through her research notes. Ezma is trying to get hold of Kimya, apparently she’s pretty good with plants.”

Noct nodded distractedly, “ok.” He looked towards the tent, “I’d better check on him.”

“Do ya want me to take over for a bit?” Gladio asked.

Shaking his head, Noct got up from the chair and headed for the tent, “no, he’d rather me, and…and I kind of owe him, for all the shit he does for me. It’s the least I can do.”

Trips to the river helped keep Ignis’ temperature down, but did nothing to settle the other symptoms, and Noct was finding it increasingly difficult to not just give in and let Ignis do whatever he wanted. Only the fact that Ignis would never want it had it not been for him being under the influence of the flower held him back and made him keep Ignis at arms length, something that made the green eyed man pout at him adorably.

Which wasn’t helping. At all. He was so fuckin’ adorable when he pouted.

He was just thankful that Ignis was mostly content to curl himself around Noct, snuggling into his side when it was time to sleep. He found the hair petting and the soft glances the hardest to deal with, because they were things he wanted, but did not deserve. And they weren’t real. None of it was real, no matter how much he might want it to be otherwise.

“This sucks,” he murmured to Prompto while Ignis snoozed, head in Noct’s lap.

Prompto glanced around to see where Gladio was, only whispering back when he spotted the Shield collecting firewood well away from the haven. “I thought you’d, you know, like it.”

Noct rolled his eyes, “I would if it were real, but it’s just the effects of the flower, not what he wants.”

Prompto frowned, “but, if it was just the flower, wouldn’t he be all over me and Gladio too, not just you?” He waved his hand at where Ignis had curled around Noct, head comfortably pillowed on Noct’s thighs, “he’s not doin’ that with us.”

Noct pursed his lips, glancing down at a vulnerable looking Ignis, “maybe…maybe it’s because he’s comfortable with me, we were little together.” He shrugged, “it has to be something like that. No offence, but he’s not been around you that much until now, and Gladio is more like a work friend, I guess. I mean, they get along, but I doubt they would have been friends if they didn’t have to be around each other all the time. They don’t have much in common.”

Prompto huffed at that, then he giggled, “I guess Iggy doesn’t like being lectured to by a guy who goes shirtless wearing leather pants.”

Noct laughed for the first time since the whole debacle started. He wiped at his eyes, “Speccy likes to be the one doing the lecturing.”

Prompto stared at him for a second then his face twisted as he tried to contain his giggles and Noct waited for the inevitably stupid comment that was coming from his friend.

“You could say he’s kinda _dominant_ like that.”

And there it was.

Noct could only gape at him for a full minute, ignoring the warmth that settled in his stomach at the comment. Ignis _did_ give off a really distinct dominant vibe. Combine that with his elegant poise and that delicious accent and well… He coughed to cover his growing embarrassment.

He tried to think of a witty come back for that, he truly did, if only to distract Prompto from his growing blush, but all he could do was open and shut his mouth like a fucking fish. He distracted himself by dragging his fingers through Ignis’ hair, trying to settle.

“How _do_ you feel about him? I mean, I know you kinda like him, but…”

Noct frowned, fingers stilling in Ignis’ hair, “I…I think…” He paused, wondering why it was so hard to put into words. “He’s…he’s Ignis. I don’t know if I can explain it.” He smiled softly at Ignis’ slumbering face, so relaxed, and looking very comfortable in Noct’s lap. “He’s always been my rock, you know? I don’t even know when it changed. It was just one day I was looking at him and I…I _knew._ I feel like _me_ around him, I don’t have to pretend to be in control, he’s seen me at my worst and he…he didn’t run from that. He wants me to be my best, but he doesn’t care when I can’t be. Or, it’s not that he doesn’t care when I get…well, you know, but he tries to lift my spirits. It doesn’t change how he acts around me, he doesn’t shy away. Most people avoid me when I’m being…” He sighed, resuming his ruffling of Ignis’ locks. “He knows me and I know him. Everyone says he’s cold, but he’s so far from that, they just don’t get to see him like I do.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to really get to know him, he’s nice,” Prompto said quietly. “And really cool, too.”

Noct shot Prompto a grateful glance, “yeah, he’s opened up around you more. Means he trusts you. Not just that he trusts you around me, but around him too. He doesn’t let people in very easily.” Prompto nodded in agreement. Noct looked back down at Ignis, at the slight flush to his cheeks, his strong jaw, “the Ignis I know, he’s warm and gentle. He cares a lot, and shows it in his own way. And he’s so funny, when he lets himself be. His humor is really dry most times, but he can be silly when he forgets about being in control. We used to do so much stupid stuff when we were little and he was really good at finding places to hide. We drove the Glaive and Guard nuts.” Noct chuckled at the memory. “He was so shy when we met, but trying to be brave. He told me later that the fact I was just as shy helped him. In a matter of hours we were racing through the Citadel, hand in hand, creating havoc. We were brave together.”

Prompto grinned, “I bet he used that brain of his to get you two out of trouble.”

Noct laughed, “yeah, he did, and _into_ trouble too, though he tries to deny it now. He was just as naughty as I was. And fucking cute. Gods, Prom, he was so freakin’ cute. You should have seen him. He could stare up at an adult and put on a pout, his eyes so big behind his glasses and everyone would just sort of melt. Because he dressed so properly, somehow all the adults thought he was a little angel. And if that didn’t work, he’d talk his way around them, confusing them with his explanations of why we were somewhere we weren’t meant to be, talking in circles so that in the end they would get frustrated and send us away.” He glanced at Prompto again, “but he never once used my status as a way out. I think he saw how desperate I was to be normal and he gave that to me. Dad adored him, treated him like another son.”

Noct fell silent, thinking of his father and Prompto sat still beside him.

“You love him,” Prompto whispered several minutes later.

Noct blushed, his heart hammering in his chest, “maybe,” he mumbled eventually. “I mean, I do love him as my friend, that parts easy, but it’s more than that.” He dipped his head, hiding his face behind his hair, “it’s become hard to ignore how attractive he is. I never used to get flustered around him, but…fuck, Prom, you should see him dressed up.”

Prompto raised a brow, gesturing to Ignis, dressed as always in his silk shirt and impeccably tailored pants, “he’s always dressed up.”

Noct laughed, “no, this is…almost casual for him. I’m talkin’ about a tux, or even just a suit.” He snorted, “but, yeah, even in his work out gear, it’s like my brain malfunctions.”

“So, you don’t go for someone muscular like Gladio?”

Noct blinked at Prompto, “Ignis is plenty muscular, he’s just more…lithe, I guess. Trust me, he knows how to put me on my ass. Easily.” He swallowed thinking about it. “It’s…hot. He’s hot.”

“Is he, you know, gay?”

Noct winced, “I…I’m not sure. He’s always been super private about that stuff, I don’t even know if he’s ever dated, but he kissed me…”

“Wait, what?” Prompto clapped his hand over his mouth when Ignis murmured in his sleep. He turned wide blue eyes on Noct. “He did _what?_ When did that happen?”

“I…ahh…” Noct stammered, realising his mistake. He hadn’t meant to reveal that. “When I took him down to the stream, he grabbed me and kissed me, but…it doesn’t mean anything, he’s sick.” His gut churned as he remembered that kiss, how much he’d wanted it.

Prompto grabbed his arm, “dude! He hasn’t tried to do that with me or Gladio, it must mean something.” He eyed Noct blushing furiously, “did you kiss him back?”

Noct groaned, “I couldn’t help it.” He lifted his hand from Ignis’ hair and covered his face, peeking through his fingers at Prompto’s eager expression. That made him groan again. “My brain kinda shut down and I was just…kissing him back. It felt too good to stop, but I had to.” Dropping his hand, he sighed, “he…he didn’t mean it, he wouldn’t want it, not when he…I’d told him earlier about the stuff that had been happening and he was horrified.” He looked down at the ground, then at Ignis, “I’m so fucked,” he whispered. He glanced at Prompto, eyes wide and scared, “I…I love him, don’t I?”

Prompto blinked, looking a little shocked that Noctis had admitted it, and a little like a gremlin who was going to tease him at any and all opportunities. “Yup,” he drawled, popping the ‘p’.

Gladio ambled over, tilting his head from side to side as he looked from Noct to Prompto to Ignis in Noct’s lap and back again, “I felt a disturbance in the force.”

Prompto snickered, and Noct groaned, hands back to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh shit,” Gladio shouted.

Noct startled awake at his Shield’s yelling and tried to stretch, but was denied the ability by the way Ignis was curled around him, long limbs feeling even longer for the way they had him pinned. He thudded his head back, “ugh, this is great and all, but I gotta get up.”

Ignis murmured his name in his sleep, snuggling closer and bringing attention to his…interest. Very prominent interest.

“Uh, Noct? You awake in there?” Prompto called out.

Noct struggled to extricate himself, shifting one limb after another until he could roll away. He glanced back at the frown on Ignis’ face as he shifted around on the floor of the tent, obviously displeased that his Noct-shaped body pillow was gone.

“What?” he grumbled as he exited to find both Gladio and Prompto staring down at the screen of Gladio’s phone. 

The Shield’s head came up, waving his phone in Noct’s direction, “we got more information, Ezma got in touch with Kimya.”

Noct narrowed his eyes at the slightly panicked expression on Gladio’s face. Prompto had gone pale under his freckles.

“And?” He strode closer, starting to worry, planting his hands on his hips, “what did Kimya say?”

Gladio’s eyes shifted to the tent, worrying at his lip. He sighed deeply, “it…it can be fatal.”

Noct staggered, Prompto rushing to him to keep him upright, but Noct wobbled his way to a camp chair and sank into it, feeling tears prick at his eyes, “fuck.” He stared up at Gladio, heart racing, “ _can_ be…?”

Gladio nodded, “yeah…Kimya gave Ezma a list of stuff that will help hold it off a bit longer, but she said she’s gonna come see us to tell us how it can be cured. He’ll need to take the concoction to help ease his symptoms, but it’ll only work for a day or two. Ezma is having Dave deliver it later, then he’s gonna go get Kimya and bring her here.”

“There’s a cure? Why didn’t they just tell us what it was?” He sucked in a deep breath to try and calm himself, glancing back to the tent where Ignis was rolling about, searching for him. It wouldn’t be long before he would wake and need him again.

Gladio shifted nervously on his feet, something Prompto was more likely to do, “ahh, she asked me a lot of questions about how he’s actin’, then she said she had to speak to you. Alone.” Noct frowned at the lack of information and Gladio winced, “I tried gettin’ her to tell me what it was, but she wouldn’t budge. Ya know how weird she is.” He made air quotes in the air, “speak to the Prince, alone, I must,” he said, attempting to mimic her speech.

“Me? Why me and not Ignis himself?”

The Shield shrugged, “dunno, she would only say that there was no point talkin’ to him about it.”

“So we just, what, wait? While he’s gettin’ worse?”

Prompto hung his head, shrugging, “sounds like it.” He knelt next to Noct, face filled with concern, “Dave’ll bring the medicine and that’ll give him more time. You gotta believe he’s gonna be ok.”

Noct glanced longingly toward the tent where Ignis lay, then back to Prompto. “I can’t lose him,” he whispered. He felt the prickle of tears and closed his eyes to try and hold them back.

Prompto’s lip wobbled at the utter despair on his friend’s face, surging up to wrap his arms around Noct. The Prince stiffened then slumped into Prompto’s hold, the dam breaking as he sobbed. Moments later another pair of arms, strong and warm enfolded the pair, Gladio’s amber eyes sad as he looked at Prompto over Noct’s head.

When Dave came into view, he wasn’t alone, Kimya gripping his arm for balance as they climbed up the walkway to the haven where their camp was set up. Noct had been watching from inside the tent, and when he spotted the pair, he gently moved Ignis’ arm from his waist and cupped his head to lower him to the mattress. He crawled from the tent and stalked straight to them.

Kimya smiled at him, tired and weak. It immediately made Noct feel guilty. She was old and frail, and yet she’d made the journey to help Ignis. With Dave, he helped her to one of the camp chairs, letting her settle in it.

She waved everyone else away, including Dave, her eyes sharp when she turned back to Noct, “help him, you will?”

Noct nodded, “of course…I…”

“No of course, in this case. Understand you must.” She tipped her head in the direction of the tent where Ignis had begun calling for Noct again. “Specific was the flower. Specific is it’s cure.” She gestured to where Dave was handing over the stop-gap medicine to Gladio and Prompto, “that will only ease his symptoms, a short time.” Kimya zeroed in on Noct again, “the real cure lies with you.”

“Me? What… _how?_ ”

“Lucky he is that his desire is within his grasp,” she intone enigmatically, nodding. “His desire is specific.”

Noct blinked, shaking his head as the implication of her words sunk in, but he still didn’t understand _how_. “I…what?” He glanced back at the tent, then to Kimya again. Gladio and Prompto strode to the tent with grim faces, ready to force the medicine down Ignis’ throat if need be. “Should I help them, he won’t let anyone else near him?”

Kimya chuckled, “close to understanding his desire, you are. Denying your own is the problem now.”

“Huh?” Fuck, he wished this woman would speak clearly. A growl came from the tent making Noct wince. “Please, just tell me, what do I need to do?”

The old wise woman sighed, “the flower exposes his secret desire, can you not see what he is yearning for, have his actions not told you what that is?” She leaned forward tapping him on the shoulder, “think, young Prince. Does he calm when you touch him? Does he call for you, and you alone?” She paused, smiling gently, “he aches for you, aches for what you can give him.”

Noct’s mouth dropped open, “he…fuck.”

Kimya chuckled, “precisely.”

“Me…he…I…” Noct trailed off uselessly.

“You, yes,” Kimya said. “Willing, are you?”

“Errr,” Noct whispered, blushing furiously which made Kimya chuckle again. “Alright, yeah, I’m willing.” He bit his lip as he looked toward the tent again, Gladio and Prompto backing out, looking a little dishevelled.

Kimya sat back with a smug grin, “a Desideratus Flower only brings to light a _true_ desire. Can only be relieved by the one who is the object of that desire.” She cocked her head, “he has hidden that from you, yes?”

Noct gulped, “ahh, yeah.” He met her sharp gaze, “and you’re sure about…” he waved his hand at the tent, “you’re sure that he…” Was she really saying that Ignis…

His heart fluttered wildly in his chest. Ignis wanted him? 

Kimya nodded, smug smile still in place, “all the signs say so.” She leaned in, “loves you, deeply hidden, but loves you.” Her eyes narrowed as she assessed Noct’s reaction to that, “as you love him.”

Noct could only stare at her in silence. How the fuck did she know that?

She cackled again, hand coming up to cover her mouth at his shocked expression. Then she poked his shoulder with a bony finger, “no revulsion, no denial.” Another poke, “only eager acceptance.”

Noct pursed his lips into a thin line, a little annoyed that she had read him so easily. “So, I just…”

“Give him what he wants, needs. You.” She smirked at him, “more than willing, you are.” She glanced at the tent, “a little time you have, now. Time to prepare. He will sleep for an hour or two, time enough to procure what you will need, yes?”

Noct flushed brighter than he had thus far. His eyes flicked to Gladio and Prompto talking quietly to Dave. He needed to make a quick trip into the nearest town. Without those two knowing why he was going and he had to get them to leave so they could have privacy.

That turned out to be far easier than he thought. Kimya had badgered the two into compliance, leaving with Dave once she had their acceptance. She assured him quietly that Ignis would be alright on his own for a little while, he’d be asleep, so Noct had no choice but to head to the car and go get what he needed. What he and Ignis would need. But he did leave his carbuncle next to Ignis' head, so he would see it if he happened to wake. No matter how addled Ignis was, he would know that Noct would never leave that behind. He'd be back.

Noct stepped out of the drivers seat of the Regalia, Prompto and Gladio right behind him as he headed into the outpost to get the supplies. He lingered inside, wandering around the shelves, eyes darting to the one that held the item he needed, but he waited until Gladio had sorted out the payment for the camper before he moved closer.

He waved the pair off when they hovered, waiting for the moment they exited to rush to the shelf and scoop up the bottle of lube, condoms and wet wipes. It would have to do. At the last second, he grabbed a pack of Ebony for Ignis.

Purchases stuffed into a bag, he headed back to the Regalia and peeled out of the parking space with a squeal of tyres. He tapped on the steering wheel nervous energy thrumming through him as he sped down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis shifted restlessly in the tent, ants crawling under his skin, his cock rock hard and leaking into his underwear, mind hazy with lust and longing to feel something he wasn’t getting. He’d been sleeping on and off, nothing like he truly needed, he could feel that, but he simply couldn’t stay asleep, his dreams of something, _someone_ , keeping his slumber from being restful. He wanted the drag of skin against skin, hands holding his hips, lips against his. His hazy mind supplied the fact that he had gotten a teasing taste of what he wanted, _who_ he wanted before it was ripped away, no satisfaction achieved. He was groggy, constantly groggy, only gaining some semblance of coherency when Noct held him. 

“Noct,” Ignis called weakly, reaching out but not finding him. He did find a small carving, carbuncle . Noct had left carbuncle for him. He’d been there so often when he called out, not having him made Ignis ache, but he wasn’t there now. He rutted down into the thin camp mattress, moaning softly. “Please, Noct…”

And then blissfully, there he was, crooning to Ignis quietly, smoothing sweaty hair off his forehead, “shhh, I’m here, Iggy.”

Ignis rolled onto his back, dropping the little blue-green figurine on the floor of the tent in favour of reaching out for its owner, hearing Noct hiss under his breath, dimly aware of that fact, but not registering what it might mean. He pulled Noct down, supremely pleased when Noct didn’t resist. “Noct,” he whispered.

“I’m here,” Noct repeated. He stroked Ignis’ face gently, “I gotta tell you something, can you try and focus for me for a minute? Has the medicine helped you focus?”

Ignis hummed, “I think so.” He closed his eyes, hazily assessing himself. Nasty as the damned stuff had tasted, it was allowing him to at least _think._ The fact that he could do that much assured him. He opened his eyes to find Noct staring down at him, “yes, I can for the moment.”

Noct swallowed, “but you’re still, ahhh, horny?”

Ignis bit his lip, but nodded, “it would appear so.”

“There’s…there’s a cure. And it has to do with how you’re feelin’.”

“Ok,” Ignis murmured, trying not to get so lost in the way Noct’s lips moved as he spoke. They looked so plush and soft and… He shook his head, “I apologise, I…”

Noct pressed a finger to his lips and Ignis groaned at the touch, feeling the now familiar zing through his veins. Noct’s breath hitched, “I…you and I… _we_ , we need to…do something, together.” He calmed himself as much as possible in the circumstances. “The flower, it…it kinda acts on…things you really want, like…if you love someone, you want them, need them.”

Ignis blinked, “oh,” he murmured. He furrowed his brow, “somehow, you know, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. You’ve sorta made it obvious, bein’ like this. Kimya told me what the flower does. It’s fatal Ignis.”

Ignis closed his eyes again, closed them against the knowledge. “I am so sorry, Noct.”

Noct cupped his face, pressing his forehead to Ignis’, “hey, don’t be sorry. I’m happy about that. I mean, not that it’s fatal…shit, I’m fuckin’ this up.” He sighed, “ok, the thing is, I’m happy that it showed me how you feel and that the cure is something I want as much as you do.”

Ignis’ eyes flicked open, slightly cross eyed as he looked at Noct so close, “I am not sure I follow.”

“I love you,” Noct said quietly. “Not the sort for friends…the other sort. Well, both really, but, yeah…”

“Oh.” Ignis was dumbfounded. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Noct grinned. “And it makes the cure so much more…easy.”

Ignis reached up, running his hands through Noct’s hair, enjoying the softness of it, “I am beginning to guess what this cure might entail, but I have no wish to force something on you.”

“Ignis, I’d want to even if we didn’t have to.” He bit his lip and looked away, “and after, well, I’d still want to.” His eyes found Ignis’ again, “I think I’ve wanted to for ages.”

Ignis struggled to reign his brain in, knowing there was something that he really should be asking, “I…”

“Don’t worry about anything else, I know you can’t really think straight right now, we can talk about it after. But, ok, there’s no reason as far as I’m concerned that would make me change my mind. No-one else.” He sucked in a breath, meeting Ignis’ eyes intently, hoping he’d understand what he was saying. He really didn’t want to mention Luna right at that moment.

“You want me,” Ignis said slowly. “You want me and there’s no-one else to prevent us doing this?”

Noct sighed in relief, “yeah, that’s right. No-one else. No need for guilt or to worry about anything.” He bent his head and kissed Ignis’ warm forehead. He squeaked when Ignis grabbed his face and planted a desperate kiss to his lips, but quickly recovered, moaning as Ignis’ lips moved over his, parting his mouth to flick his tongue against the one eagerly meeting his. The zing intensified into a fire, thrumming through him as Noct kissed him.

Ignis gave a pleased hum, flicking his tongue against Noct’s, tasting him, tilting his head to deepen it further, hands roaming to Noct’s back, pulling him down fully so that his Prince was laying over him. He broke the kiss, gasping, “oh, oh, that feels so nice.”

Noct nuzzled his neck, Ignis groaning softly, “does it help?”

“Mmmhmm.” Ignis wriggled under Noct, inhaling sharply as their groins met. Oh yes, that was what he needed, itch subsiding as he canted his hips up for more. But, instead of Noct caving in, he slowed things down, and Ignis fell into it, losing himself in the sensation of their kisses, the intense feeling of Noct’s body against his, even through the barrier of clothing. He moaned into Noct’s mouth as the Prince caressed his back, his sides, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head, the other gripping his hip.

Noct broke the kiss, panting, flushed, “wow.” Then he took in Ignis, very flushed, panting and trembling. “Hey, you alright?” There was sweat beading on his top lip and across his forehead, his eyes were more glazed than he’d seen so far.

Ignis swallowed, his throat dry, feeling a little dizzy, “I…I…I think I am starting to feel the effects again.”

Noct reached out and felt his forehead, “yeah, so no going slow this time.”

It took a few moments for Noct’s words to register. _This time._ That meant there would be other times. He whined, gripping hold of Noct’s shirt and trying to wrest it off his frame suddenly more eager than he had ever been.

In a messy confusion of limbs, they managed to bare each other, then Noct sat back on his haunches, just drinking in the sight of Ignis naked and aroused. A pretty damn good sight.

“How do you want to…” he trailed off, waving his hand towards Ignis’ groin. Ignis didn’t answer, instead pouncing on Noct and pushing him back. Noct let out a yelp of shock, then giggled as Ignis loomed over him, “right, ok, we’re gonna need some stuff.” He pointed to the bag he’d discarded at the entrance to the tent.

Ignis struggled through the fog of arousal to comprehend what Noct was talking about, then it dawned on him when Noct pulled the bag close, tipping out its contents.

Ahh. Lubricant. Lubricant, which meant sex. Sex with Noct. Oh, how he wanted that.

“Mmm,” he purred, slipping from Noct’s lap and sprawling on the floor of the tent, back cushioned by a sleeping bag. Then he spread his legs wide, exposing himself completely, crooking a finger at Noct. The Prince stared at him for a moment, slack jawed, then scrambled over to obey the silent command, bottle of lube in hand.

A click of a bottle cap, the squelch of the liquid being poured into Noct’s hand had Ignis salivating in anticipation. Letting his hand trail down his body with Noct’s gaze locked on his path, Ignis wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking as he lifted his knees and parted his legs further.

“Fuck,” Noct hissed, coating his fingers clumsily. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Ignis’ hand moving on his cock distracted him, the way his stomach clenched with each stroke, the beads of pre-come dripping over his shaft glistening in the dim light, the darkened green of his hooded eyes. He slid his hand down the inside of Ignis’ thigh, teasing over his perineum, then down to his quivering ring. Ignis moaned at the first touch, hips shifting as he sought to get Noct to slip his finger in. Noct teased around the hole, Ignis letting go of his own cock in favor of gripping his thighs and resting his knees on his shoulders, bending himself in half to give Noct as much access as possible.

The sight left Noct utterly speechless.

He swallowed harshly, “I knew you were flexible, but fuck…” He bit back a groan as he eased the tip of his finger in, Ignis accepting him easily. He looked up to find Ignis watching him, licking his lips in a salacious display.

Noct paused at the first knuckle, checking in with Ignis who nodded frantically.

“Please…more, please.”

“I…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ignis groaned, as much in pleasure as annoyance. “I’ve been trying to get relief since this started, Noct. You _won’t_ hurt me.” He lifted his hips and forced Noct’s finger in deeper, sighing in satisfaction.

Noct bit his lip, “r…right.” he murmured, sliding his finger in and out. Ignis was so warm around his finger, his ass fluttering with each pass. Then he hit a certain spot with the pad of his finger, Ignis squirming, mouth dropped open to moan loudly.

When Noct did it again, Ignis shuddered, loosing one hand from his thighs and wrapping his other arm around them to keep them up, free hand worming down to grab hold of himself again, tugging harshly.

“M…more,” Ignis gasped, hips jerking with each slide of his hand and the harder Noct pressed against his prostate. He threw his head back, the line of his throat taut, his body tensing as his hand flew along the length of his shaft. Noct felt him tighten and convulse around his finger, then Ignis groaned, long and deep, hips canting up into his fist as he came all over his stomach.

It was the sexiest thing Noct had ever seen.

Ignis flopped back, legs dropping from his shoulders, letting them fall open, Noct’s finger still in his ass, his walls fluttering, chest heaving as he settled down from his high.

Noct eyed the mess on his stomach, the way it was running in rivulets along the lines of his abdominal muscles. He couldn’t help himself, darting forward to lick a stripe up Ignis’ stomach. His lover blinked down at him in surprise, then a coy smirk crossed his lips, reaching out to pull Noct up for a kiss, moaning when he tasted himself on Noct’s tongue.

Noct pulled back with a little gasp, “is it just me, or are you a kinky bastard?”

Ignis chuckled breathlessly, raising a brow, “well, you’ll have to find out, won’t you?” He tangled his fingers in Noct’s hair, urging him back down, “now then, I’m waiting, Noct. I want you.”

Noct completely forgot about the condoms and Ignis really didn’t care, eagerly watching Noct slick himself and get into position, unable to resist one last tease of the tip around Ignis’ rim. Glazed green eyes met his, begging and Noct couldn’t deny him any longer sinking in so that the head of his cock was snug inside Ignis’ ass. Ignis wrapped long legs around Noct’s waist, urging him in deeper so that he moaned when he was in to the hilt, balls flush with Ignis’ ass cheeks.

“Shit,” Noct cursed in a hiss. “That…you…”

Ignis smiled up at him lazily, eyes a little less hazy, rolling his pelvis to grind on Noct’s cock and ease the stretch. “Wonderful,” he whispered, looping his arms around Noct’s shoulders. “Oh, yes,” he moaned as Noct began to slide in and out of him, the drag the most delicious form of friction.

Noct nuzzled his flushed cheek, “good?”

“So good, darling.”

Noct’s motions almost halted at the endearment. Gods, Ignis was going to kill him. Sweet, smart, incredibly sexy. And his. He resumed his thrusts, “what did I do to deserve you?”

“Nothing and everything,” Ignis groaned, lifting his hips to meet him. “Astrals, that feels amazing.”

Noct laid himself fully over Ignis, increasing the contact, their mouths meeting as Noct sped up his thrusts. Ignis undulated under him, gasping into Noct’s mouth, nails dragging down his back, legs locked at the ankles to keep him close. He knew the moment he found Ignis’ prostate by the way he arched up off the bedding, a low drawn out visceral moan sounding in Noct’s ears.

“That’s the spot?”

Ignis mewled, writhing, “nghh.”

Noct took that as a ‘yes’. He maintained the angle, striking the same spot over and over, Ignis devolving into a drooling mess, unable to speak anything coherent, merely clinging to Noct, rising to meet him, urging him on. Noct, himself, was struggling to hold back his own orgasm, the velvety walls of Ignis’ ass squeezing him fitfully, his cock pulsing as he got closer and closer to his peak. He just wanted to make sure Ignis came again before he did. He had to make sure that the cure worked.

He couldn’t lose Ignis.

Not after finally knowing how he felt.

Especially now that they had a chance.

He gathered Ignis close, licking up his neck, murmuring his love into Ignis’ ear, feeling him respond to his words with a hoarse gasp, a tightening of his ass, his thighs gripping harder.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Noct chanted.

Ignis sobbed, then screamed Noct’s name, convulsing as he came again. He became boneless in Noct’s embrace, eyes rolling back in his head as Noct chased his own release.

“Ahh, ahh, Noct…” Ignis clung to him as Noct felt his stomach coil, warmth blooming and spreading, hips stuttering as he finally thrust as deep as he could get, spilling inside Ignis, his vision spotting, blood rushing in his ears. Ignis moaned at the sensation, then slumped back, eyes closed.

Noct eased out of him slowly, hissing softly. He reached for the wet wipes and cleaned up a slumbering Ignis as best he could, giving himself a cursory wipe over as well, before he laid down next to Ignis and snuggled into his side, pulling up a sleeping bag to cover them.

“Please, let it work,” he whispered into the dim light of the tent. He took comfort in the fact that Ignis seemed to be genuinely sleeping deeply, not the fitful dozing of before.

Noct woke to Ignis curled into his side, both of them laying on one open sleeping bag, another thrown over them, one of Ignis’ legs throw over his and tangled together, an arm over his chest and Ignis’ head on his shoulder, safely cradled in Noct’s embrace. He lifted his hand and stroked his hair out of his face, then cupped his cheek.

Warm. But warm from sleep, nothing else.

He smiled softly, gazing down at Ignis so peaceful, safe, healthy.

Ignis shifted, blinking lazily, tilting his head to look up at Noct, a smile blooming on his face, “I wasn’t dreaming.” His eyes were clear, cheeks their normal colour.

Pressing a kiss to Ignis’ forehead, Noct grinned, “no, you weren’t.” His eyes flitted over Ignis’ form, then back to his eyes, searching, “you feel ok?”

Ignis hummed, stretching like a contented cat, “I feel…awake, like myself.” He smiled at Noct again, “and the happiest I have ever been.” He paused, brow furrowing for a moment, then looking at Noct, biting his lip. “You said… _no-one_ could…that there was no reason for…” He floundered, wincing at his lack of coherency. “I am remembering that correctly?”

“Ahh,” Noct whispered. “Hey,” he said, sitting up and bringing Ignis with him, “I meant it. There’s nothing and no-one to stop this.”

“But…”

Noct shook his head, taking hold of Ignis’ hands, “no ‘but’. I mean it.”

“Lu…”

Noct clapped his hand over Ignis’ mouth, shaking his head again, “nope, no-one, Ignis. _That_ was arranged because of the treaty. A treaty they broke. Neither of us really wanted it, so, no, there’s no-one to stop this. Okay?”

Ignis’ eyes flitted back and forth, searching for a lie. Not finding one he wrapped his arms around Noct, “okay.” With his arms tight around his lover, Ignis sighed deeply, “thank you.”

Noct stroked his hair, resting his head against Ignis’, “no need, Speccy. I would have done anything to save you, and it was definitely no hardship.” He paused, inhaling, “I’m not sure if you remember me saying it, so…I love you.”

Ignis sniffled, “I love you, too.”

Noct let Ignis have a moment to regain his composure, simply stroking his hair, nuzzling his cheek with his own.

Ignis stirred with a sigh, “alright, tell me everything.”

Noct took a deep breath, “well…”

Gladio and Prompto stepped onto the platform of the haven to find Ignis leaning against the camp station, sipping at a can of Ebony, Noct sitting back in one of the camp chairs.

“Iggy!” Prompto called out, sounding gleeful. “You’re ok.”

Ignis raised a brow and waved a hand down himself, “so it would appear.” He smiled at the pair who were ogling him.

“So Noct managed to cure you with his magic?”

Ignis smirked, “yes, you could say that.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes at Ignis, then swung around to glare at Noct, “how?”

Noct burrowed further down into the chair, hiding his face behind a fall of hair, refusing to answer. Except for a strategically lifted finger in Gladio’s direction.

Ignis cleared his throat, one of his daggers appearing in hand, Ebony abandoned on the camp station, green eyes intent on Gladio, “I really think you have other things you should be worrying about right now, Gladiolus.”

Prompto gulped and sidled towards Noct, and away from Ignis’ displeasure, “ahaha, I’ll just, um…be over here.”

Gladio stepped back, hands up, trying to placate the furious man stalking toward him, “ah, shit, Igs, c’mon.” He continued his retreat, tripping on a outcrop of stone and landing on his ass with a wince. 

Ignis leaned over him, pointing the end of his very sharp dagger at Gladio’s throat, “don’t you ‘ah, shit, Igs,’ me.” Prompto gasped by Noct’s side at Ignis swearing. “Fuck you, you great lumbering behemoth.”

“Ahh, Noct,” Prompto whispered. “Is Iggy gonna kill him? Aren’t you gonna stop him?”

Noct lifted his head and shot Prompto a grin, then a very devious smile in Gladio’s direction, “nope,” he said, popping the p. “I warned him Ignis would have his guts for garters when he was better.” Another evil grin, “he deserves everything he’s gonna get.”

“Indeed,” Ignis drawled. 


End file.
